


不要问长官们在办公室里干什么

by shawtheash



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 尼米兹觉得自己需要记下莱顿的美丽。他应该写一本书，和战争回忆录分开出版，专门写莱顿有多美：他梳得一丝不苟的黑发，他挺拔的鼻梁，他的蓝眼睛，还有他雪白饱满的胸部，和绞着尼米兹的老二不放的后穴，那里面湿软得就像生命开始的地方。
Relationships: Edwin T. Layton/Chester W. Nimitz Sr.
Kudos: 13





	不要问长官们在办公室里干什么

尼米兹觉得自己需要记下莱顿的美丽。他应该写一本书，和战争回忆录分开出版，专门写莱顿有多美：他梳得一丝不苟的黑发，他挺拔的鼻梁，他的蓝眼睛，还有他雪白饱满的胸部，和绞着尼米兹的老二不放的后穴，那里面湿软得就像生命开始的地方。

莱顿起初只是给尼米兹口交。他一开始的技术并不好，总是不小心龇出牙弄痛尼米兹，但莱顿是个好学生，他温柔、体贴，真诚地想要服务尼米兹，于是他学得很快。现在他已经能把尼米兹吸出来了，他会弓着背藏在桌子底下，长手长脚地缩在尼米兹的腿间，手口并用地逼尼米兹在他的喉咙深处缴械，然后把精液一滴不漏地全吞下去。

“这样就不会弄得到处都是。”他这样说的时候还很正经，扶正在桌子底下碰歪的眼镜，整理好衣领，看起来就像什么都没发生过。他向尼米兹道别，还笑了笑，笑得同他平时一样，局促且公式化。

直到莱顿离开，尼米兹还在想他。

他们第一次做爱是在尼米兹的办公室里，后来的每一次也都是。只要放下百叶窗，就没有人该好奇两位长官到底在办公室里干什么。莱顿夹着文件进来，把门窗都关上，然后跪下来吸尼米兹的老二。把尼米兹舔硬后，莱顿扯松了领带，解开两颗扣子，趴到他的办公桌上，脱了一半裤子，把浑圆的白屁股送到尼米兹的屌前。

尼米兹叹息了一声，呼出的气息发着抖。他想给莱顿的屁股一巴掌，手快要打下去时又堪堪忍住了，变成了恶狠狠的抚摸。莱顿不知道他的身体有多刺激别人的施虐欲，尼米兹觉得自己应该在某一天告诉他。

尼米兹掐着莱顿的屁股，分开两瓣丰满的蚌肉，那之中的穴口微张，被莱顿自己准备得湿漉漉的。莱顿在尼米兹的龟头抵上来时呻吟了一声，然后尼米兹突如其来地肏了进去，那声呻吟就变成了尖叫，莱顿手忙脚乱地捂住自己的嘴，埋着头呜呜地叫。

尼米兹抓着他的屁股、他的腰，还觉得不满足，又把手伸到前面去，钻到衣服下面摸他的乳头。莱顿呜咽着，挺着胸去迎合尼米兹的手，屁股还极力撅着，后腰便塌陷下去，衬衫的褶皱也一同沉坠在那里。尼米兹把莱顿的衣服往上推，从他的尾椎骨摸到肩膀，再从他的领口伸出去，捏着他的下巴迫使他回头，把他拖进一个吻里。

这是尼米兹很长一段时间以来的第一个吻。莱顿配合得不好，这个姿势有些别扭，他还被肏得上气不接下气，只是断断续续地吻着尼米兹，在需要呼吸时咬他的嘴唇，活像只温驯的猫。尼米兹抱着他的腰操他，莱顿被顶得在办公桌上胡乱地抓，把尼米兹的文件扫了一半到地上，但尼米兹看都没看一眼。现在没有什么比操埃德温·莱顿更重要。

当莱顿不住地发着抖、咬着自己的拳头试图噤声时，尼米兹就知道他要到了。尼米兹没怎么碰过他的阴茎，但莱顿此刻硬得流水，完全勃起的老二把尼米兹的办公桌蹭得到处都是前列腺液。莱顿的高潮来得很突然，他的声音哑了，猛地射了出来，后穴不住地收缩，把尼米兹也夹得无法忍受，勉强拔出来缴了械，可还是有一些漏在了莱顿的肉穴里。

莱顿喘息着，撑着桌面站起身，抽尼米兹的纸巾清理自己，用半哑的嗓子问道：“你觉得他们听到了吗？”

他从眼镜上方看了尼米兹一眼，脸颊因为刚才的性事红得引人遐思。尼米兹接过莱顿替他抽的纸巾，挑了挑眉毛：“他们会假装没听到的。”

没有人听到，至少没有人表现出他们听到了。大家都知道一个道理：不要问长官们在办公室里干什么。

END


End file.
